


i like big boiiiiz

by adorkable



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Медвежий Колян, худой Чарли (ц)
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Charlie Hunnam
Kudos: 25





	i like big boiiiiz

**Author's Note:**

> мои сладким бубалехам, люблю вас

— Ты такой, — Чарли слепит его улыбкой, на лице только её и видно, а ещё глаза, да, блестят и старательно разглядывают Колина до того, что по загривку проходит холодок. Так внимательно за ним не следят даже на красных дорожках. В данной ситуации ему почти дискомфортно, хочется закрыть глаза или хотя бы протянуть руку и загородить лицо Чарли, чтобы не мешал его сердцу биться, как положено.

Хочется спросить: толстый?   
Понятное дело, что до атлетического телосложения теперь страдать и страдать, он уже ненавидит себя за каждый лишний килограмм, да и спать стал хуже. Это временно — в данном случае, — слишком слабое утешение. Ему придётся смотреть на себя в зеркало каждый день, а то, что от Чарли осталось из-за его роли, вообще выводит на новый уровень нервозности.

— Какой? — переборов себя спрашивает Колин.  
— Хочется забраться на тебя и не слезать, — смеётся Чарли, но не спешит подтверждать свои слова и продолжает смотреть. Ест его одним взглядом. Почему? Колин не понимает.  
— Ну, для этого мне сперва не помешал бы душ.  
— О да, давай-давай, — он всё же подходит и гладит его по волосам, по бороде и по шее, вдумчиво и неторопливо.

В душе Колин старается не смотреть вниз и, кажется, тратит рекордно малое количество времени, чтобы выбраться оттуда. В спальню он заходит в домашней одежде, которую предусмотрительно взял с собой. Гардероб за последнее время значительно пополнился.

— Ты голоден? — Чарли откладывает книгу, ох уж это его чтение и днём и ночью. Не зря говорил, что планирует в ближайшее время попробовать написать что-то своё, если не сценарий, то небольшой рассказ точно, Колин этого очень ждёт.  
— Нет, — он разглядывает свои руки, накатывает неловкость, на дворе ещё день, вся спальня залита светом, ему не хочется показывать себя Чарли таким.  
— Точно?  
— Точно? — хлопает себя по животу, выдавливает улыбку, может, прокатит, но у Чарли внутри есть маленький радар за чужую ложь, он срабатывает постоянно. И не только с Колином, а то звучало бы как что-то действительно магическое. — Последнее, что мне сейчас нужно, это еда.  
— Хорошо, потому что я тоже не еды хочу, — книга ложится на прикроватный столик, Чарли встаёт и подходит вплотную. Пропускает мокрые волосы сквозь пальцы, трётся носом о бороду.   
— Мне стоило побриться, — выдаёт Колин. Ищет причину прекратить ещё не начатое.  
— Нет-нет, — быстро отвечает Чарли, он сам чуть колючий на вид, пальцами Колин оглаживает его линию челюсти почти с сожалением. Они сейчас в максимально разной весовой категории. — Всё хорошо, поцелуй меня лучше, — улыбается снова, пока гладит его и забирается пальцами за воротник футболки.

Это Колин может, правда, он совсем не ожидает, что Чарли будет отвечать так жадно и прижиматься близко. Обычно он любит начинать медленно и постепенно увеличивать всё — начиная от длительности поцелуев и заканчивая тем, как сильно держится за Колина (но не причиняет боли). Теперь Чарли со своим языком и губами стартует сразу и несётся куда-то, незаметно утаскивая и Колина в дикий ритм.

— Не думал, что скажу это, — низко говорит Чарли, когда они зачем-то перестают целоваться: — но ты можешь… Поднять меня на руки?  
— Могу, — заторможенно отвечает Колин.  
— Да? — у него горят глаза от одной идеи и улыбка намертво приклеивается к губам, которые хочется целовать и дальше.

Вместо ответа Колин опускает руки ниже, сжимает его худую задницу в ладонях и поднимает, Чарли сразу оплетает его ногами.

— Ох, — выдыхает в губы и целует снова. Колину приходится поднять голову, чтобы было удобнее и продолжает поддерживать Чарли. В какой-то момент он понимает, что может одной рукой гладить его по бедру и делает это. Чарли сжимает пальцы у него на плечах и елозит беспокойно, позволяя услышать несколько слабых, но таких сладких стонов.  
— Ладно, я вроде как хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня у стены, — он довольный и уже раскрасневшийся, Колин может любоваться им вечно. — Но оставим это на завтра? Кровать?  
— Кровать, — он делает несколько шагов вперёд и аккуратно укладывает Чарли на спину, собираясь отстраниться, чтобы тот разделся. Но Чарли держит его, расставляет ноги шире, обхватывает руками, не позволяя никуда отодвинуться.

В ответ Колин подталкивает руку ему под затылок, нащупывает резинку и аккуратно тянет её, а затем проходится пальцами по волосам. Ему помогает Чарли, поднимает голову и мотает ею из стороны в сторону пару раз, так, чтобы волосы разметались по синеве постельного белья. Он выглядит как русалка, а Колин, получается, как моряк, который не касался никого уже долгие месяцы. 

— Что? — спрашивает Чарли, хотя сам прекрасно знает «что». Невероятно красивый и такой худой, что у Колина коротит мозг от желания повести его есть прямо сейчас, и одновременно с этим не вылезать из постели до следующего дня.  
— Ты знаешь.  
— Да? Тогда давай ты узнаешь тоже, — он целует снова, выгибается в ответ на каждое касание и фыркает в губы, когда Колин задирает его толстовку, касаясь рёбер. Вот здесь ему щекотно всегда, а теперь, когда рёбра прощупываются особенно хорошо, ощущения усиливаются.  
— Тебе надо раздеться, — говорит Колин и гладит его по волосам, отстраняясь.  
— Нет, это тебе надо раздеться, срочно, — Чарли отпускает его и терпеливо ждёт, пока Колин стаскивает с себя футболку. Хочется прикрыться или хотя бы надеть её обратно, Чарли не даёт ничего сделать, утягивает на кровать.

Теперь они лежат лицом к лицу, Колин смотрит ему в глаза, пока Чарли... Чарли его мнёт, как тесто и облизывает собственные губы, дышит жарко ртом, как будто они уже трахаются. Он перестаёт гладить и начинает чертить полосы короткими ногтями, Колин шипит в ответ и тянется поцеловать, Чарли позволяет, но эту сладкую пытку не прекращает. Толкается вперёд, притираясь своим стояком к члену Колина.

— Думаю, мне надо сказать тебе вслух, — он поддевает его нос, заставляет открыть глаза: — какой ты охуенный. — Чарли кладёт руку ему на бок, сжимает между пальцами причину неуверенности Колина, нежно так это делает, а в глазах темнота, в которой намного больше, чем сказанные слова. — У меня крышу сносит, понимаешь?

Колин кивает, сжимает его волосы в кулаке, притягивает, чтобы поцеловать глубже. Он подминает Чарли под себя, двигает бёдрами, сам начинает медленно дуреть от происходящего.  
Вместе стаскивают с Чарли толстовку, Колин не теряет времени и начинает выцеловывать его кожу. Теперь уже хочется порадоваться тому, что стоит день, можно разглядеть знакомые места, коснуться их именно так, как хотелось. Чарли под губами вибрирует стоном, Колин тянет руку выше, касается закушенной губы, приоткрывает его рот, без слов говоря, что хочет всё слышать. И Чарли даёт ему это, и всего себя тоже.  
Под штанами у него нет белья, а вот Колину приходится постараться, чтобы выпутаться из штанов и бесполезных трусов. Глупостью было столько на себя напяливать, примерно такой же глупостью, как думать, что Чарли не заведёт его всего за несколько поцелуев и своих фирменных фразочек.

— Ложись, — беспокойными пальцами Чарли подталкивает его к подушкам, сам садится сверху, весь тонкий, как тростинка. Колин смотрит на свои пальцы у него на талии и замирает, внутри одна мысль перемалывает другую. Он загорелый, большой (мысленно старается не думать, что огромный, мог бы переломать Чарли на раз-два), а Чарли полная противоположность, но при этом умудряется руководить процессом. От этого становится только горячее, а Чарли усугубляет положение, когда щедро облизывает пальцы и обхватывает ими член Колина.

В губы он ему шепчет что-то едва различимое, но там точно есть фраза про «выебать до отключки», Колин смеётся, сколько хватает дыхания и ему хочется ответить, что Чарли для этого не надо стараться.

— Я придумал, — выдаёт Чарли.

Что? Они тут не колесо изобретают. Колин не успевает спросить, Чарли уже не на нём, а рядом, достаёт смазку и — и? — не достаёт презервативы.  
Руки чешутся снова вернуть его к себе, а Чарли отползает от Колина ещё дальше, теперь они касаются только ногами.

— Лежи, — говорит Чарли: — только дай мне подушку.

Колин отдаёт подушку, хотя сам хочет лечь сверху на Чарли, придавить собой.

— Лежи и смотри, что ты со мной делаешь, — снова улыбается Чарли, он смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц (подушка слишком низкая, но и так нормально, да, сейчас этого достаточно), расставляет ноги в стороны, упирается пятками в сбитое одеяло.

Колин дышать забывает, пока смотрит, как Чарли растирает смазку между пальцами. Ему тяжело выбрать, куда смотреть, приходится чередовать.  
Время Чарли не теряет, не дразнит себя, не дразнит Колина, первый палец проталкивает сразу до третьей костяшки, выдыхает едва слышно, водит им внутри.

— Видно? — зачем-то спрашивает.  
— Да, — отвечает Колин, горло сжимает от эмоций и открытости Чарли.  
— Погладь себя, я тоже хочу посмотреть.

Колин ведёт ладонью от шеи до груди, сжимает сосок, хочет опустить руку сразу на член, но Чарли цокает, мотает головой, мол, нет, так не пойдёт, делай всё так, как сделал бы я. Пока Колин гладит себя и старается не думать, как выглядит со стороны, Чарли растягивает себя уже двумя пальцами. Насаживается на них жадно, открывая рот широко. Он себя не касается, но член влажный, смазка на животе блестит из-за солнца.  
На него сложно смотреть, такой он красивый, мысли о том, что Чарли невероятно худой отходят на задний план. Колин дрочит себе неторопливо, больше держит член в ладони, забывая обо всём остальном, кроме Чарли.

— Это всё из-за тебя, — язык скользит по губам в очередной раз. — Просто, чтобы ты знал.

К сведению.  
Пальцами второй руки Чарли скользит себе в рот, Колин не сразу понимает, что Чарли трахает себя в одном ритме с двух сторон. А когда понимает, тянется вперёд, цепляется пальцами за одеяло и чуть ли не падает, так торопится. Трясущейся рукой хватает флакон и выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы. Всё это время Чарли смотрит на него и не останавливается.  
Он добавляет два своих пальца, Чарли хрипит довольно, даже пытается подвинуться ближе, но у него не выходит. Они смотрят друг на друга пока растягивают его. Маленькая вечность.

— Можно? — голос подводит, Чарли скорее по губам читает, чем слышит. Кивает, вытаскивает пальцы, освобождая и задницу и рот.

Член Колин вставляет медленно, на выдохе. Хочется остаться так навсегда, особенно, когда Чарли снова обхватывает его ногами, удерживая в себе, привыкая.

— Выеби меня, — волосы в полном беспорядке, Чарли сам как олицетворение беспорядка, который ни в коем случае нельзя показывать родным или друзьям. Он добивает Колина жалобным: — _пожалуйста_.

Сдержаться после такого уже не получилось бы ни у кого в этой жизни. Он достаёт член, водит им вокруг ануса, недолго, не успевая раздразнить, чтобы вновь вставить до конца. Чарли сжимает пальцы на руках, как от судороги, стонет в полную силу. Звучит это как «ещё». Одеяло под ними окончательно сбивается, подушка уползает из-под головы Чарли и падает на пол. Колин думает, что если продолжит в том же духе, то они ёбнутся на пол. Одной рукой он удерживает Чарли, обхватывает снизу, ладонью касается татуировки, вжимает его в себя, чувствуя, как член трётся о живот.

— Да-да, — как завороженный шепчет Чарли ему в ухо, снова трётся о бороду, впивается в плечо, целует то в ухо, то в щёку.

Колин касается его губ, облизывает их, Чарли стонет, хрипит, весь влажный, вкусный, открытый и такой жадный, что...  
Он кончает так, что в глазах темнеет на несколько мгновений. Когда собирается потянуться к члену Чарли, ощущает на чужой коже сперму. Собирается откатиться, но Чарли не даёт, дышит в ухо шумно. Касается губами лица, целует в лоб, бровь, возле глаза, находит губы.

— У меня получилось? — щекочет вопросом не только снаружи, но и внутри.  
— Напомни мне, какая была цель? — Колин опирается на локоть, чтобы посмотреть на Чарли.  
— Первая: показать, что ты охренительно горячий.  
— А вторая?  
— Вторая была для меня, и могу сказать, что цель достигнута.  
— Тогда считай, что и первая тоже.  
— Хорошо, — он снова целует Колина, обманчиво лениво. — Я хочу ещё.

В ответ Колин смеётся. Но вообще, да, он тоже хочет ещё. И получит даже больше, судя по взгляду Чарли.


End file.
